Akatsuki Chatroom
by loner-in-the-world
Summary: Terror Of The Ninja World Server Open


(Miracle-Grow has signed on)

(FishyFishy has signed on)

(EmoAkatsuki has singed on)

Miracle-Grow: ….

FishyFishy: why did they make this chatroom?

Parseltongue: I 3 Sasuke

FishyFishy: Orochimaru?! What are you doing on here?!

EmoAkatsuki: Yeah… you're not in the Akatsuki anymore.

Parseltongue: So…..:'(

Miracle-Grow: ……

FishyFishy: how come you're not saying anything Zetsu?

(GoodBoy has signed on)

GoodBoy: Hey Zetsu-san!

EmoAkatsuki: Who are you?

Miracle-Grow: Tobi… what are you doing? You're not in the Akatsuki either!

GoodBoy: But I want to be Zetsu-san! Am I in the Akatsuki if I come in here?

FishyFishy: No!

EmoAkatsuki: No, it's not that easy.

Miracle-Grow: Tobi, stop antagonizing everyone.

Parseltongue: Can Tobi be a naughty boy too….?

FishyFishy: Orochimaru, shut up!

EmoAkatsuki: ……

GoodBoy: Huh? Tobi only a good boy.

Miracle-Grow: Tobi, ignore him.

(EmoLeaf has signed on)

FishyFishy: Yeah, ignore Orochimaru, he's just an old pervert.

(EmoLeaf has signed off)

EmoAkatsuki: Was that Sasuke?!

Parseltongue: Shut up Kisame!

Parseltongue: Ooooh! Sasuke!

FishyFishy: Shut up Orochimaru!

EmoAkatsuki: I know it was him! SASUKE!

Miracle-Grow: Tobi, maybe you should leave….

FishyFishy: Yeah, for your safety.

(EmoLeaf has signed on)

Miracle-Grow: Before you get raped.

(EmoLeaf has signed off)

FishyFishy: Why does he keep signing on and then off?

Parseltongue: Quit scaring my sex slave off!

GoodBoy: But Tobi wants to stay in here.

EmoAkatsuki: …… SASUKE!

FishyFishy: O.0 Orochimaru…. do us all a favor and sign off.

EmoAkatsuki: My brother is your……..

(EmoAkatsuki has signed off)

Miracle-Grow: Now if only that was Orochimaru….

GoodBoy: So how can Tobi get in the Akatsuki Zetsu-san? Itachi left, am I in now?

FishyFishy: I better go get Itachi…. You scared him off Orochimaru.

(FishyFishy has signed off)

Parseltongue: Well you guys keep scaring off my best student.

GoodBoy: ….. What about now Zetsu-san?

Miracle-Grow: No! Stop asking Tobi!

(Pinocchio has signed on)

GoodBoy: Hi Sasori-san!

Miracle-Grow: Interesting name…..

Pinocchio: And what about yours? It's not so great either.

Parseltongue: Is your nose the only thing that grows long Sasy-san?

(EmoLeaf has signed on)

Pinocchio: Shut up Orochimaru!

Miracle-Grow: Dear god, there he goes again….

GoodBoy: What?

EmoLeaf: …..

Parseltongue: Hello Sasuke!

(EmoLeaf has signed off)

Parseltongue: He doesn't love me anymore!!!!!!!!!

Miracle-Grow: He never did you idiot!

GoodBoy: Why does EmoLeaf keep leaving?

Pinocchio: Because the 20-foot tongued perv is in here.

Parseltongue: Noooo! You guys keep scaring him off!

Miracle-Grow: He left after you said hi!

Pinocchio: No one likes you Orochimaru, go away.

Parseltongue: Kabuto-kun does….!

GoodBoy: I'm tired.

Pinocchio: Well he must be on drugs….

Miracle-Grow: I **knew** I was missing something!

GoodBoy/

Pinocchio: -.-'

Parseltongue+.+

Parseltongue: Whatever!

Pinocchio: Nice come back….. not really….

(TripleBlah has signed on)

TripleBlah: Hey Sasori, un.  
Parseltongue: I like your username……

Pinocchio: Hey Deidara.

TripleBlah: Shut up Orochimaru, yeah.

Parseltongue: How does everyone know who I am?!

Miracle-Grow: You're always in here!

Pinocchio: I've read the book series….

GoodBoy: What series?

(EmoLeaf has signed on)

Miracle-Grow: The Harry Potter books, Tobi.

Pinocchio: Yeah, I own them all and passed them around the Akatsuki.

TripleBlah: They were good, yeah.

EmoLeaf: Is Itachi and Orochimaru gone?

Parseltongue: I'm still here Sasuke-sama! 3

EmoLeaf: Frick!

(EmoLeaf has signed off)

Parseltongue: NOOOOO!!!!

Pinocchio: I told you no one liked you.

Parseltongue: And I told you Kabuto-kun does!

TripleBlah: Shut up, un.

(EmoAkatsuki has signed on)

Parseltongue: Welcome back Itachi-san!

EmoAkatsuki: God I hate you Orochimaru.

Pinocchio: I didn't think you'd use this chatroom Itachi.

TripleBlah: I think I've seen him on here before, yeah.

Pinocchio: Really? I missed it then.

Miracle-Grow: Hey Itachi, where'd Kisame go?

EmoAkatsuki: He'll be right back.

(FishyFishy has signed on)

Pinocchio: Did we **all** think of stupid names?

GoodBoy: Welcome back Kisame.

FishyFishy: Meh, hey.

Miracle-Grow: Where'd you go anyway Itachi?

FishyFishy: He ran off looking for Sasuke.

Parseltongue: You leave my Sasuke alone! T.T

TripleBlah: **Your** Sasuke…?

EmoAkatsuki: …..!!!!! . 

FishyFishy: Orochimaru, you're queer.

Miracle-Grow: I've heard more then I needed to know.  
GoodBoy: Maybe I should leave….

Pinocchio: You should Tobi…. For your sexual safety.

Parseltongue: Heeeey!

TripleBlah: Speak of the devil…. yeah.

EmoAkatsuki: I'd prefer if I killed my brother without having to black light him, Orochimaru…

Parseltongue: You're all so mean!

Miracle-Grow: Interesting chat in here…. Orochimaru just leave!

GoodBoy: O.O

FishyFishy: Orochimaru **has** been the center of our conversations, how perverted he is and all….

EmoAkatsuki: Did my brother ever sign back on?

GoodBoy: Yeah Itachi-san. You missed him, he signed off right before you came in.

TripleBlah: You have a point Kisame.

EmoAkatsuki: &$!!!!!

FishyFishy: Calm down Itachi.

Parseltongue: I'm bored…. You guys are no fun at all.

Pinocchio: Then go molest Kabuto or something.

GoodBoy: Sorry you missed him, Itachi-san.

Parseltongue: You can't call it rape if you like it……

Miracle-Grow: O.0

EmoAkatsuki: …?!

GoodBoy: .

FishyFishy: Oh…

Pinocchio: My…

TripleBlah: God…

(SexySpySlave has signed in)

Parseltongue: KABUTO-KUN!

SexySpySlave: Hello Lord Orochimaru.

FishyFishy: How the &$ did you get in here?!

SexySpySlave: I'm good at breaking codes….

Parseltongue: He **is **my best ninja in the Sound village….

EmoAkatsuki: At what exactly….?

Pinocchio: Pleasuring Orochimaru.

TripleBlah: So did he teach you all you know Kabuto, un?

SexySpySlave: Don't insult Lord Orochimaru!

Parseltongue: Ignore them…. Wanna go to a private room Kabuto-kun?

Pinocchio: Please just get him out of here Kabuto!

Miracle-Grow: I'll kiss the ground you walk on if you take him out of here Kabuto.

GoodBoy: I'll follow you Zetsu-san!

TripleBlah: Take him outta here! Yeah!

SexySpySlave: Oh shut up, let's go Orochimaru-sama. No Sasuke either.

Parseltongue: I promise I won't invite him this time. He's not even in here anymore.

(Parseltongue has signed off)

(SexySpySlave has signed off)

Pinocchio: YES!

TripleBlah: Finally, un!

Miracle-Grow: Well…. I don't particular want to walk in the room they're going in so…

GoodBoy: I thought we were going to kiss the ground he walked on Zetsu-san.

FishyFishy: You don't wanna go in the room they're entering Tobi.

EmoAkatsuki: ……..

Miracle-Grow: Yeah, you don't want to get anything unidentified in your mouth Tobi.

FishyFishy: What's wrong Itachi?

Pinocchio: I think he's traumatized….

TripleBlah: Kabuto said something about no Sasuke this time either or whatever, yeah.

FishyFishy: That's right….

EmoAkatsuki: …..!!!!

Miracle-Grow: At least be glad it wasn't you Itachi.

Pinocchio: If Orochimaru tried to molest Itachi, he'd probably be dead.

TripleBlah: Sasori's right, un.

FishyFishy: It'd disturb me too.

TripleBlah: Same here.

Pinocchio: Especially if it's some Michael Jackson impersonator ninja trying to molest him.

GoodBoy: Same here, fellow Akatsuki members.

Miracle-Grow: You're not a member Tobi….

GoodBoy: I might be one day Zetsu-san!

TripleBlah: Ah, let him keep thinking, yeah.

Pinocchio: No use in telling him no anymore. He's persistent.

FishyFishy: Are you gonna say anything at all Itachi-san?

TripleBlah: Yeah, say something, yeah.

EmoAkatsuki: …..

Miracle-Grow: Poor Itachi.

GoodBoy: It's okay Itachi-san! Forget about him.

(Parseltongue has signed on)

(SexySpySlave has signed on)

Pinocchio: Not again!

Miracle-Grow: That was awful fast…

TripleBlah: I don't want to know… un.

FishyFishy: That's just sick.

GoodBoy: I agree!

EmoAkatsuki: Quit molesting my little brother.

Parseltongue: …. What?

SexySpySlave: Quit jumping on him, that's my job…

Parseltongue: It's not rape if you like it! For the last time!

FishyFishy: I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want you touching him.

Pinocchio: Seriously, find some other little boys.

TripleBlah: You think the same thing over and over would get boring, yeah.

EmoAkatsuki: Stop it! Before I kill you all!

GoodBoy: Tobi did not say anything Itachi-san!

EmoAkatsuki: Shut up Tobi! I'm sick of people trying to feel up on my brother! He's straight!

Pinocchio: Why do you care Itachi?

TripleBlah: And how do you know he's straight anyway, yeah?

FishyFishy: Yeah, it's not like he's dated anyone.

Parseltongue: Seriously Itachi, just leave him to me.

EmoAkatsuki: I've tried before…. He **is** straight….

FishyFishy: …..

Miracle-Grow: O.0

GoodBoy: …Itachi-san?!

Pinocchio: Dear god…

TripleBlah: ZOMG! Yeah!

SexySpySlave: I think I should leave now, goodnight Lord Orochimaru.

(SexySpySlave has signed off)

Parseltongue: I didn't know you were like that Itachi. So are you strict or do you experiment…?

(FishyFishy has signed off)

(TripleBlah has signed off)

(Pinocchio has signed off)

(Miracle-Grow has signed off)

GoodBoy: Wait for me Zetsu-san!

(GoodBoy has signed off)

Parseltongue: so I guess it's just you and me Itachi…. That makes this a private room…

(EmoAkatsuki has signed off)

Parseltongue: I don't wanna be all alone again! Kabuto-kun, I'm coming!

(Parseltongue has signed off)


End file.
